


The adventures of Kyoya and Apollo

by Rowenaaa



Series: Supernatural Kyoya [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Hibari, Female Kyoya, Gen, Gods like messing with mortals, May have romance later but it’s not the main focus, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenaaa/pseuds/Rowenaaa
Summary: “Never trust the gods. They will use you until you have nothing left to give, until you have nothing left to sacrifice.” - Mama Hibari
Series: Supernatural Kyoya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695478
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Apollo regretted many things in life. He’s lived a gloriously long life. It was stupid to think he wouldn't ever regret anything. The problem with Gods they lived forever, their memories stretched on for eternity.  
Dealing with these memories was unpleasant. Some drank away their trauma, others slept their way through town. Apollo? He didn't deal with it at all. He looked at his experiences and said, 'you will not control me,'

Artemis may look at him and see the flashy boy who couldn't do anything. His father may see someone who was a tool. The other Gods may see him as just another privileged son of Zeus.But he had something they could never have. 

True love.

When he slept with the mortal women, he didn't leave them forever. Each and every one he adored. He didn't have a cabin full of children, it was full but not overflowing. Each and every one of his offspring knew he loved them. 

What the other gods would never understand was that you couldn't wash your trauma away. There was no magical fix it. He was the god of medicine if anyone could cure their problems it would be him. Yet when they begged for his help he could only shake his head. They could never move on, they would never stop making mistakes.

2\. 

When he first saw her he looked the other way. She was a baby, small and innocent looking. She hadn't opened her eyes but she wailed in her mother's arms. Dionysus would never come back for his daughter. 

It was a miracle he had ever even had a child. It was a miracle he had found a woman who was even willing to sleep with him. She was a surprising woman, at a glance she didn't look like his type. 

Small, willowy, innocent. All the things he hated more than everything. Dionysus valued strength, power, confidence. 

But past the glance he saw all of that. She was a charismatic woman, she could talk you in circles saying so much without really saying much of anything at all. Akari Hibari was a shining light of power. She was terrifying and could snap you like a twig. 

Even after she gave birth, sweaty and matted, she still was powerful. Being the leader of a crime syndicate helped. Outside stood guards, carefully fingering their guns. They had no clue he was in the room of course. Akari wasn't alerting them, she just stared at him frowning. 

"Lord Apollo," she had a nice voice, wasn't that a weird thing to focus on? "Why are you here?"

He smiled brilliantly; he couldn't help it. "My dear, why would I need a reason to visit? Your father is my best friend."

The babe was still wailing in her arms, he wanted it to just shut up already. Hermes loved his children but he was worse with visiting them. He had his motives for being here of course, why wouldn't he?

"Gods don't come down to the mortal world just to visit a demigod. They always want something." She said.

He snapped his fingers, a plush yellow chair appeared next to her bed. Lowering himself carefully he sighed. "Listen I know Dionysus." He took the baby out of her arms and started rocking it, "he will never visit er-" his smile turned awkward, "What was its name?"

"Kyoya, and she's a girl not an it."

"Right right, well I'm blunt he's not coming. Not only can he not leave the camp, he also is in some deep trouble for being with you. Hermes doesn't approve of him going after you, right? Well here’s where I come in.” Just for good measure he flashed her another smile. She wasn’t a stupid women, far from it actually. 

“I don’t want your help.” She pursed her lips and reached out for her babe. “We will be fine.” 

“Oh I’m sure!”

“So if you don’t mind excusing yourself Lord Apollo.” She said. 

“No I’m afraid I can’t. You see as the god of prophecy I see things? Yes I do. Now your-“ he gestured vaguely at her “-thing is needed.” 

“I won’t give her to you! You olympians always take take take but you never give do you? It doesn’t matter if we’re related in some weird twisted way I won’t give her up.”

“No ones asking you about that. Ripping a babe from her mother's arms? Not my type sorry.”

“Why are you really here?” 

“I already told you. She will be important.”

3.

So this is what she had in mind wasn’t it? The way the visions came in were jarring. They were terrifying really even for a god. 

Seeing the future as it was now was nice actually. Dionysus having an immediate reaction to the news of an alcohol band implemented by his own daughter? Priceless! 

Apollo certainly appreciated Kyoya now more than ever. She was growing into a lovely girl with a whole lot of spirit. Giving her Tonfas had been his best idea as of late. 

The mafia was new but he’d seen it before, nothing was original anymore. He almost toyed with the idea of making his own family just to mess with her. 

Almost.

Unfortunately he had a mission. Getting her to camp would be a tragic array of complications but he knew he could do it. They demanded it of him. 

Her mother would kill him for it but he was never scared of demigods.

He walked up to the girl and stuck his hand out. She growled something about a herbivore and hit him in the eye. “I’m Apollo!” He managed to squeak out. Wasn’t that embarrassing? “I’m here to tell you about your father.”

Her face almost made it worth it.

4.

It was hard to say she was a mistake. Her mother certainly wouldn’t allow her to think so, yet with no father it was hard to not think so. She couldn’t exactly just have a mother. Someone had to be involved. 

Her mother, when asked, would point at a picture on the wall of her stepfather. But that couldn’t be right, both her parents were blond and she had dark hair. Therefore she was different.

She knew more than they knew. She had that suspicion early on, she watched and she knew. Her mother loved him to be her father. If she thought so then it must have been true. Mothers never lie.

It wasn’t a lie if you believed it though. 

5.

He was coming home bloody. He was drinking. 

She feared for her stepfather. She feared for their lives. Her mother was working late. She could hear the pounding on the door. 

He couldn’t move. He was paralyzed on the couch. He smelt like alcohol.

She couldn’t allow herself to be fearful. She had to do something. She was just a child. Nine year olds shouldn’t have to deal with intruders.

Why wasn’t he doing anything? The big bad yakuza who could take on anything. The man her mother loved. If her mother could love him, he must be good. 

They were breaking in. She had to protect him. She could hear them breaking the door. She could hear the breaking wood. She could hear so much. 

She leaned down and closed her eyes. She would not go down like this. 

She was Hibari Kyoya, she would fight.

6.

She wasn’t sure what she had done. She felt a pounding in her ears as a rush filled her. She saw them fall to the ground screaming. 

“Demon! Demon!” A vicious chant that kept going and going and going. He wasn’t moving, he wouldn’t move. He just screamed and screamed and screamed. His eyes were turning purple, he was on fire. 

She couldn’t allow it. She wasn’t sure what it meant but she knew she couldn’t let it happen. She turned to her stepfather, beside him lay his prize Tonfa. She reached over, grabbed it and hit him on the head with it. 

His snoring halted for a moment but he went back to sleep. She growled, of all the times to be a deep sleeper! 

The man was still on fire and chanting. His comrade was long dead. She moved on instinct, she smashed his head with the Tonfa. He went out. The fire quelled. 

But she could still hear his chanting still. 

Demon. Demon.

Like a short drum the words hummed. She was a demon. 

7.

She couldn’t stay in her home. She had to leave somewhere far away. So she did what she had always planned to do. 

She left. 

Uncle Fon had always said a life on the run was the most fun anyone could have. She couldn’t believe it by. She wasn’t on the run, she was just hiding in Namimori.

Still it might as well have been the same thing. It was a whole new world out there. Everything was chaos. There was so much alcohol! She hated it. Why was everyone drunk? Why were they bullying everyone? 

She couldn’t allow it. 

8.

Hibari Kyoya was the police of Namimori. Alcohol had been successfully banned, people no longer hit each other. Only she was allowed to hit people.

A few times some hairy people had tried to come for her. She hadn’t allowed it. She beat them and sent them right back to their camp.

Namimori was hers. She wouldn’t allow it to fall into madness the second she left. That’s what would happen, she was the only police force. They followed her lead.

She protected the weak and poor. Beat the misbehaving. It was a good life.

Until one day a man appeared. 

She had just turned twelve. Given a new bare and uniform. Patrolling as she usually did she saw him. 

Drunk. A bottle of liquor in his hand. She saw red.

She wasn’t able to defeat him. She couldn’t even hit him. He just laughed. 

“I’m surprised.” The man had golden hair, he looked like her stepfather but prettier. “I wouldn’t have though you would be so active.”

She didn’t answer. 

“Dionysus having a kid who hates alcohol? This is the best day of my life!”

She flung her Tonfa at him, hitting his eye. She smirked at the man. He floundered for a moment before he started laughing.

“I’m Apollo, I’m here to tell you about your father.” 

She didn’t like the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

His explanation had made no sense, clearly he wasn’t as sober as he looked. Though his eyes were clear and movement was controlled the way he spoke was enough.

To speak of gods being real? For her father to be one? For this man standing in front of her? Unbelievable. So it was the logical conclusion that she came to, this man was drunk. 

She squared her jaw and stood up completely straight. No matter what he said, no matter what he did, it didn’t take away who he was.

“The ingestion of alcohol is prohibited in Namimori. For breaking this law I will bite you to death.”

* * *

She couldn’t move nor speak. Her eyes felt heavy and her breath quickened. What was wrong with her? Why was this man glowing? 

A spike of fear shot up her spine. She hated this helpless feeling, she wasn’t supposed to feel like this. He must have used some sort of drug on her when she hadn’t noticed.

Though she trained to recognize this sort of body manipulation it hadn’t been enough. She just had to think, that’s all. If she thought hard enough...

Except it was getting harder to think. Was her brain shutting down? Even her thoughts were slurring together. 

What was wrong with her?

As she stared at the glowing being for a moment she thought he must not have lied. Maybe he was Apollo. If that was the case what did he want with her? 

Her vision grew dark quickly. The glow was the last thing she saw. Her vision signaled to the rest of her brain to shut down with it.

* * *

When he first saw her raise her arm he acted on instinct. It had happened so fast he hadn’t realized what he had done until her body fell forward.

Gods didn’t lose their edge like this. They weren’t allowed the luxury. He rushed forward to catch her right before her head hit the concrete.

He hadn’t been worried about passerby civilians but now he glanced around. No one seemed to be looking which was good but it was only a matter of time. Mafia towns were good for this, the small amount of secrecy. The little bit of “this is none of my business look away.”

Except it wouldn’t last long enough. Someone would see, someone would report it. The hibari family was feared just enough. He picked her up now and turned on the spot. 

They appeared in her living room. Her parents must not have been home for the house had a empty feeling to it. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. 

Placing her softly on the large couch. He leaned down to inspect his work. Nothing major, no bruises or scratches. Though he noticed she wasn’t breathing.

That wasn’t bad though. He had only put her into stasis, deadly if left for too long. Sitting back on his knees he thought for a moment.

Making her do anything wouldn’t work obviously. She had Dionysus personality, and that guy was a complete mule. It stood to reason that the only thing he could do was gently manipulate her into doing his bidding. He would have to move everyone around her though wouldn’t he? 

Unsure he stood and started to pace. No it simply wouldn’t do. He didn’t have time to idly control everyone. She would walk into her fate with him or without. It was more a question of making sure she survived. 

Dionysus would kill him if he let her die. He couldn’t drag her to camp himself that was out of the question. Showing too much favor was not good. He was stretching it even doing this. The others would notice, they would do something. They would look into her. 

For the betterment of everyone it would be better if he stood back and watched with them. How could he though? With such an interesting life to live and so much adventure. Prophecy was so intricate yet hers spoke of a nice future. So few demigods got to live their lives.

“Why Lord Apollo? Why do you do this?” 

Hadn’t she looked at him with those wide eyes full of accusation? Had she not walked away from him? Scorned the very earth he walked on? 

Yet he still helped her daughter. For love, a love he didn’t understand. A love that hurt to dwell on. 

Gods had so many regrets. One of his was allowing her to choose a fate she didn’t deserve. 

* * *

He woke her slowly. He couldn’t afford her dying from his own impatience. 

It was a tedious task awakening someone from stasis. Yet it had to be done didn’t it? Was it not his fault? 

He owed them something he couldn’t walk away yet. Her life was in his hands, he could feel the purple soul. It was so small and slippery. Her life rested so simply between his fingers. He could snuff it out like that.

He dragged a finger down her forehead. The soul started to return slowly but surely. Her eyes shooting open, a purple fire lit. 

Her soul flame had been returned. It would not take long for her to awaken. He waited a while longer, her mother would be home soon. The stepfather was gone for now, he had made sure of it. 

As her breathing returned (slow, staggered breathing-) the loud voice of a woman he once knew broke the stillness of the air. 

“Kyoya! I told you to be careful while on the-“ her eyes found him. He remembered a time when they looked rather beautiful, now they were haggard and angry. 

Yes they used to be stunning. Alive, lightning would flash behind her gaze. Wasn’t she a sight? 

“You.” The anger was so clearly there. An anger he was well acquainted with. She always had a way with her emotions. Her weapon.

“Yes me!” His smile was automatic. Though he watched her movements closely, never tempt the rabid bear. The rabid bear whose child you currently had in your possession. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyoya goes to camp

“Why are you here?” The way she spit the words out made him flinch. So he was a little fearful of a mortal, it wasn’t that embarrassing! If any of the other gods had any sense they would be just as scared. 

“Kyoya-“

“Shouldn’t be with you!” The women made a few measured steps to him and all he could do was throw his hands out and freeze her into place. 

“Just listen for a few minutes! I swear I have a good reason!” What was embarrassing was sounding so much like a teenager trying to make excuses for sneaking out and drinking.

The frown wasn’t an odd sight on her face. She had made the expression at him manyyyy times before though he loathed to admit it. “Okay you know she’s important! I’ve explained this before and well it’s time.”

“What do you mean it’s time? She’s twelve!” If looks could kill Apollo would have been six feet under already. She looked ready to force herself out from his bind and sock him in the jaw.

“It’ll only be for a few weeks, her presence in the camp is needed. She won’t even be fighting I swear.” He held a faint rumble under his feet. “With or without your permission she will be following me to camp.”

“Why? Why do you do this!” 

* * *

Hadn’t he said once upon a time that ripping a babe from a mothers arms wasn’t his thing? Well it sure was coming back to bite him.

Kyoya didn’t want to leave this small little town. She had grown accustomed to running and doing what she liked when she liked. Really he wasn’t trying to impeach on her freedom or anything, she just needed to be in camp for a few weeks.

If he wanted things to work out a certain way well it needed to be done. 

“Gods aren to interfere with mortal affairs!” Hadn’t his father screamed at him the other oh century ago? Too bad he had a vested interest in this one. 

“You won’t even have to talk to anyone if you don’t want to. You have two brothers and I swear they’ll leave you alone. Stop hitting me!” He finally snapped and glared at the girl. 

She held her ground but she was smiling creepily. “Carnivore.” She whispered.

He could only blink at her owlishly. So this is where it all started huh? 

“Listen just a few weeks swear it! Then we could fight.” She stopped trying to wack him now and considered him for a moment. 

With a small hn she opened the door to the Range Rover and sat in the passenger seat. Finally he buckled into the driving seat and started to put the car into drive. “Camp half blood isn’t so bad trust me!”

“You’re a god.”

“Er, yeah?”

“Your word cannot be trusted.”

“Kyoya that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Do not call me that.”

“What? Kyoya? Fine I’ll call you-“

“Hibari-sama.”

“Well okay if that’s what you want.”

With a self satisfied smirk she leaned back in the chair and started to get comfortable. They were cruising through the sky now. She hadn’t even looked impressed when they took off.

How disappointing.

* * *

She stood next to her father and felt nothing. They hardly even looked similar to each other. Kyoya saw a man who abandoned them.

Her step father was even a better man than this old drunk was. And that was saying something seeing as her step father was also a drunk. But at least he was a drunk that could care. 

No this man was a drunk who had too many problems. 

“So that’s it. You’ll be staying in the Dionysus cabin, your brothers will look out for you.”

She sat beside the man, he had offered her a Diet Coke and she had taken it gingerly. They didn’t have such sugary drinks in Namimori and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to try it. “There’s only two of them, twins. Castor and Pollux, they’re good boys.” He was speaking not to her, she noticed. It was like he was looking at someone who wasn’t even there.

Kyoya wouldn’t have been surprised if there was some invisible demigod. 

“Hey who’s this?” A slight plump boy stood next to her, with his light hair and violet eyes he looked remarkably like their father.

“Your sister shows her around will ya? Be nice or else.” The man said sourly. 

The plump boys eyes widened dramatically as he turned to look at her curiously. “Oh! Hey I’m Castor.” With his bright smile and cool eyes she couldn’t help but smile back. Just a small one. 

She had always wanted siblings, though she wanted younger ones not older. 

“I’ll show you around camp. Are you staying year round or just the summer? Who’s your mom? What’s your name! Oh I have to introduce you to Pollux!” And on he went. 

She hadn’t bothered answering his questions as he led her away from the sour father they shared. Castor was all smiles and laughs. He always had a kind word for every demigod they passed. At one point they stopped next to a kid who looked around the same age as she. He was nervous looking and a little withdrawn. 

But with just a quick joke and some small talk the boy pepped up and introduced himself as Nico Di Angelo. He was Italian and liked a game called mytho magic. 

The last name was slightly familiar, her mother may have worked with a family with that name. Perhaps he knew them?

She hadn’t spoken much but the boy was kind. They all were very kind. Kyoya just couldn’t get behind all the crowding, she itched to whip her Tonfa out and threaten them to back off. 

This wasn’t Namimori, she wouldn’t be allowed that now. Soon she would though, she just had to find the rules. Kyoya wouldn’t allow herself to get too comfortable though she liked her sibling and the boy. This wasn’t home as much as they wanted it to feel like that for her. 


End file.
